


Safety

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU sorta thing, Like, M/M, Metal survives- yey, Rip sonics hands, Sonic OVA, The ending just sorta flopped on itself, Why cant classic sonic havethe OVA voice??, its amazi ng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: Based on the ending for the OVASonic was not having it.Metal deserved a second chance, just like everyone else.





	Safety

_"METAL!!"_

The scream sent whatever birds were left up on the glacier flying, the creatures chirping in surprise.

The lava was hot. Too hot for Sonic's hands to rest on the steep cliff that was this crater, his gloves burning away, one catching fire and disintegrating, Sonic batting it softly.

In the center, lava, and Metal Sonic, who had just saved the President and Old man, talked to Sonic in his head, and then flopped back into the sea of red.

 

Sonic wasnt having it.

 

He struggled in Knuckles' grip, the lava now eroding away at Metal Sonic's chest, his optical screen long shutdown, just after his message.

"Kn- knuckles, please, its not too late- we- we can save him," Sonic choked, tears evaporating just as they reached his nose, "Just like he did with the president, and the old man-!"

"You're out of your mind! You'll have third degree burns by that point! We have to get back-" Knuckles shouted, making a loud screech when Sonic forced himself out of the echidna's loose grip, diving down to try and grab Metal's hand.

By this point, he was only burning his hands and arms, but Sonic didnt care.

He had to save him.

He wanted to give Metal the chance. The chance to change. 

It was possible. He just saw it happen with his own two eyes.

Sonic's hand grasped the boiling matter that was Metal's hand, instantly screaming as he tried pulling the robot out.

Knuckles grabbed back onto Sonic, dragging the hedgehog, and his copy, back to top with slow motions, Sonic's screaming becoming more pained and louder.

The echidna threw them over the edge, to which they slid across the ice, it already starting to melt around Metal.

Sonic gave small gasps of air, laying on his back, tears falling down his face as he sobbed.

 

Letting out a few beeps, just to get Sonic's attention, Metal crawled out of the melted hole that he had created and sat next to Sonic, who glanced up at him, eyes bleary.

Many quick beeps. Oh- Metal was trying to communicate with him.

Sonic tried sitting up, only to scream as his hands hit the ice, bits of charred flesh sticking to it as he retracted.

"We're gonna have to get him back home. Its not healthy for him to be here still." Metal beeped, Tails decifering it for Knuckles, who, while he had a bit of a grudge against Metal, agreed, Lifting the robot into his arms as Tails helped Sonic up.

 

Somehow making their way back to South Island, Sonic's sob's slowly faded softly, turning into small hiccups by Metal Sonic's comforting beeps.

The last thing he sharply remembered was Metal was humming some kind of lullaby of his own making, feeling himself being lowered into soft bedsheets, smiling softly as a twinge of electricity zapped him softly on the cheek.

Metal's own way of kissing, he soon realised, was that.

Sonic soon falling asleep to the warm feeling in his chest and the faint strains of an unfamiliar lullaby echoing around his brain, Metal's hand clasped in his own.

 

E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I fell back into the OVA again, and decided that I might actually fix my adding's to Metonic, as all my old ones were.. well.. horrible.


End file.
